


Harsh Meeting

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Memories, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: Though a disaster, Evie remembers their first meeting a bit fondly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day One of Xmasprompts on Tumblr. 
> 
> Day One: First Meeting/Impressions.

“Here you go, babe.”

 

“Thank you,” Evie smiles as she takes the steaming cup of Hot Cocoa from Jay’s extended hand. Before she can take a sip, Jay gives her a gentle shove. She rolls her eyes playfully but sits up enough for him to easily sit behind her, his long legs keeping her secure between them. Evie lies back once he’s settled, carefully giving him an elbow or two while she made herself comfortable.

 

“You’re such a brat,” he teases, fingers tickling her sides.

 

“Stop or else I’m going to spill this hot cocoa all over you,” trying to sound her fiercest in between her giggles. 

 

Jay stops to take a sip of his own cup, “whatever you say, Princess.”

 

The blue-haired teen gives him another elbow in response, grinning at his choked cough. Serves him right for teasing her. He’s only been doing it for years now, though it's taken a much different meaning nowadays. 

 

Evie plucks a marshmallow from her cup, eating it before she finally takes a sip of the drink. She hums in delight, enjoying the chocolatey warmth. 

 

“Jay,” he grunts in acknowledgement, “do you remember when we first met?” 

 

He groans, his head hitting the back of her’s gently, “Oh god, how can I forget. I almost didn’t get an invitation to your birthday party.” 

 

Evie giggles. At the time she had been so angry with him, but now it was a bit of a fond memory.

 

\- X -

 

Evie sang softly to herself, stopping once she arrived at Jafar’s Junk Shop. The shop was closed now but that wasn’t going to stop her from personally delivering her invitation. She quickly dusted herself off, making herself as presentable as her mother had always taught her.

 

She’d never personally met the son of Jafar. The boy never came into their home whenever Jafar came to deliver the latest products for her mother. He’d wait outside instead, playing in the dirt until Jafar was ready to leave. She had always wanted to go out and play with him but mother never allowed it. 

 

“You must never lower yourself to the standards of the scum here. My precious Evie, we are so much more than that.”  
But today, she would finally met him. Hopefully. She knocked harder than she intended in her excitement, taking a step back to wait. 

 

She didn’t have to wait long. The door opened and a cute, dark haired boy her age opened the door. He froze the moment he saw her, brown eyes widening. 

 

Evie gave him her sweetest smile, “Hi I’m princ-”

 

The boy slammed the door before she could finish her introduction. She stood frozen, staring at the closed door. 

 

She took a deep breath, her cheeks puffing out as she exhaled. No one slams the door on her, especially when she was being kind enough to bring a personal invitation to her birthday party. 

 

Evie balled up her fist and pounded it against the door. 

 

The door opened again, only enough for her to see glaring dark eyes. 

 

“What do you want?” he asked. 

 

“How about for you not to be so rude!” She stomped her foot and stuck out her tongue. 

 

“Whatever you say princess,” he opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest, repeating himself. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

Evie stood to her full height, her mother having taught her to never allow anyone the pleasure of intimidating her. She had a mission to do and while she now felt that his presence wouldn’t be missed at her party. It was too late to go back now, especially now that he was eyeing the blue envelope in her hand.

 

“What’s that?” 

 

She cleared her throat, pushing some hair from her face. “My name is Princess Evie, I’m the daughter of the Evil Queen,” she ignored his ‘I know who you are’ comment. “I wanted to give you this.” She handed over the invitation, the boy eyeing it as though it were a snake ready to strike. 

 

“If you don’t want to come to my birthday party, you just have to say so,” she started to pull back when he snatched it from her. Evie couldn’t hide her smug smile. 

 

She bounced on the heels of her feet, “I hope to see you there…” she paused hoping he’d give her his name.

 

He stared at her instead. 

 

Evie huffed, “what’s your name silly!”

 

“Jay.”

 

She smiled, “well Jay, I hope you come.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Maybe I’ll swing by, if I don’t have something better to do. Later princess.” 

 

Jay slammed the door shut once more, leaving Evie to herself. 

 

\- X -

 

“You were the biggest jerk back then,” Evie declares, “I was so mad at you for slamming the door in my face.” Jay groans. “Not once Jay, but twice.”

 

“I know, I know, “Jay mumbles, “I didn’t know how to act when a pretty girl wanted to talk to me.”

 

“Oh, please, you could have been so much nicer.”

 

Jay rests his chin on her shoulder, “Evie, remember where we come from. How we were raised.”

 

She shrugs, taking a another sip of her hot cocoa. “That’s not an excuse. The only reason I didn’t end up hating you was because you were kind of cute.”

 

“Hey now, I was the best looking kid on the Isle.”

 

“Gaston Jr and Gaston Jr would disagree with you,” she teases, hiding her smirk behind the cup. 

 

Jay bites her shoulder playfully, “I know you’re lying E.”

 

“I don’t know about that. I had quite the crush on Gaston Jr when I was little. He was cuter than you.”

 

Jay takes the cup from her hand, resting it beside his empty one. She frowns at him, “I haven’t finished that yet, Jay.”

 

He smirks, “you can finish it later. First, you have to take that back.”

 

She scoffs. A second later, she’s on her back with Jay’s fingers digging into her sides. Evie giggles, kicking and shoveling at him. He ignores her pleas, waiting until she admits her submission.


End file.
